In retail stores, theft of merchandise is a difficult problem to tackle effectively. This problem is even more apparent in large stores with small items for sale, where it is infeasible to hire enough staff to monitor the entire store, and where patrons might easily conceal a small item in their clothing or in a bag. Some retailers have worked around this problem by putting small items in relatively large packages using the strategy that it will be more difficult to conceal the large package. However, consumers and manufacturers are becoming less comfortable with this solution because it generates a considerable amount of packaging waste. As well, even though the packaging may be relatively large it still may be relatively is to tamper with it and get at the product. Another problem with this solution is that it takes up a lot of shelf space as well as space during shipping to the retailer. Many retailers have strategically laid out their display shelving to maximize selling space. Any changes to that space causes further implementation problems and costs. It is also apparent that traditional larger security boxes take up extra space and if there is an item for sale that is not in the larger security box then that items is more likely to be stolen. A further problem with this solution is that it typically uses hard plastic boxes or something that is becoming seen as less environmentally friendly.
Some solutions to this problem are highlighted in the following paragraphs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,688 describes a security package for enclosing DVD's and other articles for deterring the tampering with the shrink wrapped protecting the product or removing the product from the security package. The security package is made from inexpensive material and can be placed on the product at the factory. The security package is thin such that it fits in the display racks for the product and is made of a clear material such that a customer can see the packaging information on the package. The security package can be removed at the store with a special key, or when purchased the consumer may take the security package home with the product therein and remove the security package at home. The security package may be removed and reused at the store or sold with the product inside. Since the security package is inexpensive it may be disposed of rather than reused. This is also perceived as merely adding to the waste from an environmental perspective.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0196780 describes an anti-theft box for protection of goods comprising a main body defining an inner space for the goods to be protected, a lid closing the main body, an alarm transmitter triggering a central alarm in case the anti-theft box passes an alarm gate, and a releasable lock locking the lid to the main body. The anti-theft box according to the invention also comprises an internal alarm circuit that is controlled to be fused when the releasable lock is in a locking position and defused when the releasable lock is in an unlocked position. The internal alarm circuit comprises a first switch, which in the fused state is arranged to trigger the alarm circuit to emit a sound signal in case the first switch indicates that the lid and the main body are separated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,173 describes a security package for use in a retail setting having a pair of members hinged together that can be rotated about the hinge between an open and closed position. A lock is also provided to secure the two members in the closed position. A plurality of ribs are provided to reinforce the side walls of the two members and interlocks are provided on each member which cooperate to cover the edges of the side walls when the package is closed to prevent unauthorized opening of the package by prying apart the side walls.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0174667 describes a security device including at least two pins and at least two locks. Each lock is adapted to releasably receive one pin. At least one of the at least two pins and the at least two locks are attached together. The device has a release position wherein the pins are not in the locks and has a locked position where the pins are secured in the locks. In another aspect of the invention there is provided a detacher for use with two locks.